


Overprotective

by Dreamin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Child, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Darcy's getting a little tired of Loki's hovering.





	Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> afteriwake asked for a TaserTricks ficlet and I found the prompt "Please put me down, it’s just a stubbed toe."

“Please put me down, it’s just a stubbed toe.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “In your condition, it’s never ‘just’ anything.” He carried Darcy to the couch and gently set her down.

She tried to stand up but he pushed her back again. “Will you stop?” she asked, annoyed. “I’m pregnant, not incapacitated.”

“You’re carrying a child who’s half-human and half-Jotun. We have no idea what’s going to happen, there’s never been one before.”

“The Science Bros said everything’s fine. Will you just chill?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, throwing in a pout for good measure.

Loki sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Darling, dearest, love of my life, and the most beautiful woman in Creation, can you forgive me?”

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ll consider it, if you’ll tell me why you’ve been Mr. Unbearable since we found out we’ve got a bun in the oven.”

He sighed quietly. “You, the baby, and Thor are all I have left. Can you blame me for being overprotective?”

“Let Tony and Bruce do their jobs,” she said softly. “Trust them. Trust me.” She smiled a bit. “You know, your wife.”

Loki chuckled. “How did someone so young get to be so wise?”

Darcy grinned. “Just naturally gifted, I guess.” She crawled into his lap then took his face in her hands. “How about we work off some of that tension?”

He grinned back. “Like I said, so wise.”


End file.
